


to bee or not to bee

by discotlts



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fear of Bees, M/M, texting tomfoolery, the title is appalling but thats business baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discotlts/pseuds/discotlts
Summary: Ryan (19:42)ShaneRyan (19:42)Come overRyan (19:42)Right nowShane (19:43)Miss me? ;)Ryan (19:43)Fuck noRyan (19:44)There’s a BEE in my bedroom
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	to bee or not to bee

**Shane (19:37)**

**Ryan (19:38)**

I'm not having this discussion again

**Ryan (19:38)**

Bears are the apex predator

**Shane (19:39)**

Denial's not just a river in Egypt

**Shane (19:39)**

Look at their lil ears, too pure

**Ryan (19:40)**

Fuck you dufhe

**Shane (19:40)**

Dufhe?

**Ryan (19:42)**

Shane

**Ryan (19:42)**

Come over

**Ryan (19:42)**

Right now

**Shane (19:43)**

Miss me? ;)

**Ryan (19:43)**

Fuck no

**Ryan (19:44)**

There's a BEE in my bedroom

**Shane (19:45)**

Sweet talker

**Shane (19:45)**

Don't be so dramatic, you'll be fine as long as you don't provoke it

**Ryan (19:46)**

Do you know how many times I’ve been stung by a bee? TWICE

**Ryan (19:46)**

They’re evil and I absolutely won’t be fine

**Shane (19:47)**

Guess bees are the apex predator, after all

**Ryan (19:47)**

Very funny

**Ryan (19:48)**

Be a dear and let me move in with you?

**Shane (19:49)**

Not to escape a bee

**Ryan (19:49)**

Ugh

**Ryan (19:51)**

Although that answer implies that the answer would be yes under different circumstances...?

**Shane (19:52)**

Well, yeah. We’ve been dating for a while now and I'm ready to take the next step

**Ryan (19:53)**

Me too

**Shane (19:53)**

I feel like this is a discussion we should be having in person

**Ryan (19:54)**

Get this bee out of my apartment and then we can talk?

**Shane (19:55)**

Alright, I’ll be there in fifteen 

**Ryan (19:55)**

Drive safe, I love you

**Shane (19:56)**

I love you too


End file.
